


Cootichie-Coo Means I Love You

by edwick96



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Consent, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Tickle Fights, Tickling, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwick96/pseuds/edwick96
Summary: Thor discovers two things: one, Bruce is ticklish, two, Thor finds that really hot.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Cootichie-Coo Means I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> A cute kink I wish was represented in fandom more, Thought I'd contribute with the cutest Marvel couple.

It started out, as most childish feuds do, by accident one day when Thor and Bruce had finally found themselves alone, and with time to relax after a rough couple of months of fighting evil and facing the public.

Of course, relaxing for Bruce still meant working on serious things like research and scientific papers for future projects. He and Thor were sharing the couch, Bruce laying his legs and feet on Thor’s lap, While Thor absentmindedly watched sitcoms they’d queued on their Netflix account. He’d been absentmindedly rubbing one of Bruce’s feet with one hand, hoping to draw some of the tension out of his boyfriend.

He noticed the scientist fidgeting a bit, the papers he was holding shaking slightly and he was biting his lip. When his leg jerked after Thor brushed past a certain part on the sole of his foot. He looked over and Bruce was frowning with a concentrated look on his face, but another yelp as Thor stroked the area below his boyfriend’s toes told Thor all he needed to know.

He devised a devious plan to get his tense boyfriend to relax and have a little fun. His fingers on Bruce’s feet stopped rubbing and began stroking softly, which got the exact reaction thor wanted. His boyfriend’s legs started jiggling, and he began hearing him start to giggle, but he was hiding his face behind his papers. 

“Thor!” Bruce squeaked, “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, it’s just an innocent foot rub my love. You’ve been really tense lately I just want you to feel good.” He suddenly changed tactics, using his blunt nails to scratch across the soles of Bruce’s socked feet.

His boyfriend yelped and started laughing in earnest. It was the cutest, most beautiful thing Thor had ever heard and he’d do anything to keep hearing it. Slipping a finger inside one of Bruce’s socks he scratched Bruce’s barefoot, and the scientist yelped, making the whole sock fall off. Thor played for a little longer, gliding fingers over his lovers twitching foot. Once Bruce’s laughter turned a little manic, he slowed to a stop, to let Bruce breathe.

Bruce was still giggling after Thor stopped, “What the fuck Thor?” he asked, no real heat. His face was flushed, and he was still smiling, Thor had the sneaking suspicion Bruce enjoyed the contact and playfulness. He’d have to keep it in mind. He pulled Bruce into his lap in one motion, rubbing the scientists back soothingly, kissing him on the forehead while Bruce calmed down.

“You’ve been so tense lately, it was just nice to see you laugh,” Thor said, and Bruce smiled. “You’re cute when you laugh.” Bruce blushed and buried his face in Thor’s shoulder. It’s true that getting tickled did loosen him up and make him feel good. That didn’t mean he wasn’t planning on getting Thor back as soon as possible.

_____

One sleepy Saturday morning Bruce got up to make them both coffee while Thor snored in their bed. He noticed, after putting the coffee down, that Thor had sprawled across the bed, arms wide, his bare body covering up half of Bruce’s side. Bruce chuckled quietly and looked at how beautiful his boyfriend looked right now, but he also had revenge on his mind.

He sat gingerly on the side of the bed and bit his lip nervously. He slowly put out one hand and laid it gingerly on Thor’s chest, feeling his boyfriend’s heartbeat, before using one finger to make circles in Thor’s chest hair, feather-light. He trailed his fingers over the chest, and then down, tracing the lines of Thor’s abs, and when he circled around Thor’s navel, just above the snail trail leading under the covers, he felt his boyfriend stir. He looked up, and Thor’s head had turned slightly. His eyes were still closed, but there was a definite smile on his angelic face that wasn’t there before.

He smirked and lazily drew circles around Thor’s bellybutton and the god’s torso began to tremble with little laughs. He could hear Thor hiss and giggle. He was definitely awake and wasn’t stopping Bruce. Was he enjoying it? He did seem to have a lot of fun torturing Bruce, maybe this is something Thor was into.

Thor had moved his arm to cover his face, to hide the giggles and the grin spreading on his face, but that just gave Bruce and idea. He stuck a finger in the hair of Thor’s armpit and scratched at the skin there a little bit. Thor’s blue eyes whipped open with a roaring laugh that sent a shiver of excitement down Bruce’s spine. Thor was right, hearing your lover laugh openly like that was really sexy.

He wasn’t so surprised when Thor managed to keep his arm still as Bruce continued the onslaught on his armpit, digging in and eliciting little giggles from Thor. His boyfriend was thousands of times stronger when he wasn’t hulked out, but Bruce wanted to try something. He took both of Thor’s hands and raised them above his head, pinning them with one hand.

Thor looked at him intensely and bit his lip to stifle and excited smile. Bruce let rip a tickling onslaught across Thor’s whole torso, spending special time on the parts where he heard the most laughter, like his navel and pits. Thor’s laugh was deep and rich, and incredibly sexy, and Bruce had a lot of fun hearing it for, well he didn’t know how long he’d been at it, but when he stopped Thor was panting.

Bruce flopped down next to him laughing and bathing in the noise of Thor coming down from his high, he looked down and noticed that Thor, under the bedsheet, was pitching a pretty impressive tent.

“You really enjoy this don’t you?”

Thor nodded and bit his lip again, his gorgeous lashed hiding his embarrassment.

“It’s okay, I do too, may I?” he asked, indicating Thor’s erection. Thor Nodded and Bruce slipped a hand under the cover and started stroking his boyfriend. He built up a rhythm, his boyfriend closing his eyes and starting to pant again. He took his free hand and stuck it down his own pants and started stroking in time with the hand stroking thor under the Covers. When he felt Thor about to cum, he slowed down so they could finish together, making a mess over both their stomachs. Neither seemed to mind as Thor grabbed Bruce’s face between his big hands and kissed him, passionately. Bruce would definitely have to wake him up like this again.

It became a game, a barefoot hanging off the bed, or a yawn with an overhead stretch would lead to a tickle attack on the other person. They both loved the playfulness and making the other one happy. Their tickle fights usually moved into pretty passionate, energetic makeup sex.


End file.
